powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Sumiye Egnell
Sumiye Egnell is the second oldest of the Egnell siblings and is known as Explosive Bunny by her peers. She was a member of the Kawaii 5-0, a group usually tasked with apprehending extremely dangerous criminals in Destiny City. Background Appearance She’s a girl with a cute, slender figure. She has dark black-colored hair and red eyes; with a knack for bunny themed clothing. Indeed she has been described by others to look like a big black rabbit. She is usually seen wearing a black bikini under her black bunny jacket with flipflops. Her left arm and eye are artificial specialized cybernetics; she lost them in an accident of maneuverability when she was holding off a monstrous Ex Nihilo so her friends could flee. Furthermore, Sumiye is often seen with a black tablet that contains her research and the controls for her bombs, it is probably a type of grimoire. Personality Sumiye is a devilish trickster who likes trolling everyone around her for kicks any giggles. Despite her trollish nature, she values teamwork and cares deeply about her friends and family. She is also very calculating and intelligent with a plan for anything. Sumiye is also suspicious of drugs, and is unwilling to use medicine when she was sick. On a deeper level, her actions suggest she is a lonely person wishing for human connection, especially from Nayuta - whom she admires or, at least, respects as a worthy opponent. She has the habit of often using the term "Kekkyoku," which can be translated as "Basically" or "In the end" in her speech. Her younger sister also has a similar trait. Powers Blast Master- Sumiye has the ability to sense whenever an explosion occurs, she can weaken the strength of explosives and she can also amplify the explosive power of her explosives. Abilities Enhanced Strength: She can give both powerful punches and kicks, as experienced by both Claudia Arcturus and Nayuta Mitsuari, both of whom had an urge to vomit after being hit in the stomach. Enhanced Durability: Sumiye is very resilient, being able to stand back up even after an entire Dominator clip being emptied into her and having her left arm blown off. Sumiye has a vast amount of physical durability: without the aid of her Foo Fighters suits, she was able to take the brunt of a magical nuke, and then go on to easily defeat three Cyber ninjas, all of which are high level threats, after receiving only a very brief amount of time to rest and heal after losing her eye. Victoria's Secret Compartment: She is also somehow able to conceal missiles in her shirt, possesses a perfume bottle of a vaporous, breathable Destiny City-made explosive known as Blaze, and has hidden, poisoned and, serrated stilettos in her both of her shoes. Unfortunately, she is prone to losing her focus in battle when she has the advantage, and she even admits that she underestimates others a lot. She is also has superb chemistry skills, which she apparently uses for her explosives. Performance Art Intuition: There is circumstantial evidence that Sumiye may be a talented actress, capable of putting up a convincing facade of uncertainty and helplessness. Peak Human Intelligence: Sumiye is a certified genius that graduated from Virginia Tech when she was eleven years old. She has a unique understanding of chemicals, explosives and surveillance. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Sumiye is a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter. She easily defeats Jiao, who is a rather experienced street fighter herself, without Jiao even being able to land a single hit. Jiao claims that the only way she could possibly beat Sumiye in hand-to-hand was if it was two against one. Furthermore, Sumiye is not restrained in any rule of honor, allowing her to do dirty tricks and low blows to an opponent without hesitation. It should be noted that while she is an excellent courier and escape artist she is not suited in fighting long, drawn-out battles. Despite her amazing fighting skills, she heavily relies on her bombs and taser most of the time against people physically stronger than her. Apparently from playing tons of fighting games, she has learned how to use various wrestling-like grappling moves and submission holds. *''Deadly Killer Boxing'': Is the fighting style used by Sumiye. It is formed from the illegal techniques of all sorts of martial arts mixed with American Wrestling. In top fighting form, even Nayuta Mitsuari's skill in deception would not be able to keep up against Sumiye. Deadly Killer Boxing can best be explained as an art of assassination devised by the small breasted to be used by the small breasted. Admittedly she only truly excels at destruction. The fighting style also incorporates exploding fireworks since Sumiye can visualize those the best. She can expel those spells from any of her limbs making them look like rocket burners. Of course Sumiye can fire classic straight blasts of magic as well or make the beams home in on a target. She also uses her handmade grenades and her ability to turn into a chainsaw to in conjunction with her Deadly Killer Boxing. *Explosive Combat- Sumiye is very skilled on the use of several types of explosives, using them to lay traps and as a weapon in the middle of combat. While normally using remote-controlled bombs, she has also shown to use fuse bombs and tripwire bombs. **Set Up: Sumiye places a levitating orb of magic energy in the air that acts like a proximity mine. Once the enemy got close enough, the magic orb violently blows up. She can place up to four at a time and also program them to move towards the opponent. **Magic Missile: Sumiye takes all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot. Magical Trap Tactics- Sumiye has created a countless number of magical trap orbs and plates that can cause virtually any effect imaginable; she is also a mechanical genius that can make a variety of complicated devices to capture foes. Hidden Weapon Proficiency- She proves to be skilled in close combat and is proficient with using an array of concealed weapons, especially with handheld remote-controlled anti-tank missile warheads and throwing knives. Spells Wall of Explosions: Sumiye can produce a seemingly endless barrage of millions of billions of explosions in an instant. The explosions are individually weak, but all together they are stated to be so powerful that even the most powerful Ancient Gods are defenseless against 10 minutes of non-stop explosions. Wind Lance- A spell that allows Sumiye to launch twenty wind lances at her opponent at high speeds. One lance explodes with enough force to uproot a Sequoia tree. Magic Apps *Battlefield H.U.D Magic App- A magic app that can 99% accurately survey and replicate a 2.5 acre area in fifteen minutes while also pin-pointing the user's location and other objects. It can even be used to detect incoming attacks from 13 meters away. The magic com dev must remain perfectly still while the app is surveying the area. She uses her eight Stalker Drones to speed up the process drastically. *Butcher Magic App- A magic app that allows the user to summon a large butcher's knife to hand. Sumiye uses the butcher knife in melee combat once she runs out of grandes. Equipment Artificial Limbs: After she lost her left arm and eye, Sumiye was given cybernetic ones that were created for her by a certain awesome guy just like her sister's Durandal. Using the eye, allows her to track massively FTL movements, while her arm is strong enough to even crush large gold boulders with ease and it can stretch up to seven feet. Her arm is made of Omni-steel which is highly resistant to energy, impacts, heat, ice, psionic, magic, telekinetic, and, explosive attacks. Her cybernetic eye is immune to being effected by visual powers, has night vision, and has telescopic vision. *Arm Transformation: Her arm can morph into a minigun or bladed weapons, however this uses a lot of Mana. Stalker Drones: She has a group of eight magi-tech drones at her disposal that helps gather information and do recon and surveillance for her whenever she goes into unknown territory. They are a thought-driven interface that enables Sumiye to control the aerial scouting devices, which gives her the target's location, temperature and humidity of the environment, and the wind speed. She is able to control all eight of the scouting devices at a time. The information is fed directly back to her and is also displayed on her Magic Communication Device's screen. Stun Gun: A small phone-sized device resembling a toy gun that uses amplification circuits to send out a high power pulse to destroy electronic circuits and unlock doors without producing any noise or light. As an explosives and surveillance expert, Sumiye uses various forms of explosives. This ranges from grenades, pyrotechnics, gun powered, and plastic explosives. One of her more frequent types is call an En Bloc to destroy entire city blocks. Miscellaneous: She has dozens of meters of fuse tape, several electrical igniters, a hidden blade in her shoe, tripwire, earplugs, and small bottle of Blaze. Her jacket amplifies her hearing range several feet. *Bikini Armor- Her black bikini can turn into a full body Dark Metal plate armor that increases her physical condition, magical, and psychic resistance. It's light weight and highly flexible, allowing the user great mobility while in combat. The armor can only be activated in times of great distress and danger. Wizard Saints Identicard: Sumiye holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Warhead Launcher: Sumiye's Jewel-Forge. The Warhead Launcher is an effective artillery weapon, allowing her to bombard a large area with excellent precision and deadly force. The Warhead Launcher fires eight Boss Lady Missiles at once instead of one, making it more powerful and with a bigger blast radius, at the cost of losing eight Boss Lady Missiles at once. Bind Canceller: An earring-like device that she wears which can undo magical and mechanical traps. She is able to cancel the Trap King's magical binding trap. Types of specialized grenades Sumiye's specialized grenades are usually made from cold dark matter and her magical energy, specialized variant of dark matter, with a futuristic design; of course, each of the specialized grenade types has its own unique design. The specialized grenades can only be activated by the Sumiye. How she is "modified" for the bombs is unknown, but the bombs do only need a fingerprint of her's. This means that other people can use these specialized grenades as well, so long as they are activated by the Sumiye's fingerprint and are then deactivated by that other person. She keeps her specialized grenades in a specially designed bandolier with a storage magic app, accommodating the shapes of each specialized grenades type they come with for storing and accessing with ease. She carries ten of each type of grenade with her at all times. She has the material and equipment needed to make homemade explosives. Turtle Grenades, the most common of her specialized grenades. A simple bomb that explodes on impact. *Black Turtle Grenades: Larger, more destructive visions of the usual Turtle Grenades. Genetic Concussion Grenades, Pieces of Plutonian technology that, once after detonation, horribly wrought one's genetic structure beyond comprehension. Agonizingly warping the recipients bodies apart as their D.N.A caustically disintegrates. These types of grenades are rarely used in direct combat. Timer Grenades, a Grenade that counts down from 10 seconds (with a max of 13 seconds) until it detonates. One can also adjust the grenades' timer to any second upon deactivation. With this Grenade, timing is important in tactical usage. Implosion Grenades, a spectacular Grenade that sucks in its surroundings and then implodes. It is mostly used for destroying large, thick objects. Blazing Gas Grenades, a Grenade that spouts blazing gas when exploding. It is useful for exposing enemies in deep forest. The wind affects the distribution of gas. Homing Grenade, a Grenade that can lock-on and follow its target via a small propeller until coming into range and exploding. However, this Grenade does not have a very high explosive capacity. *Hunter Grenade: Faster and stronger version of the usual homing grenade. Overkill Grenades: All Reapers carry rare and exotic Overkill Grenades in order to even further enhance their effectiveness at killing wielders of supernatural power. Made from psi-refractive particles gathered from the Cavern of Fear, Overkill Grenades are effective on normal beings, and even more effective on abnormal ones. Sentient beings who do not make use of psychic or magical powers will simply lose conscious thought, making them easy targets. However, for those that make use of reality-bending abilities, the negative psychic energy from the grenades will cause their powers and abilities to fundamentally collapse and implode, destroying them from deep within their very soul all the way to their physical form. These are too risky and heavy to use in combat so these are only used as a last resort. Ninja Bomb: A special ninja tool that creates a cloud of smoke when it detonates. It may look like small spheres wrapped in paper or like canisters. Smoke bombs are typically used to blind opponents and make them easier to attack. Alternatively, ninja can use smoke bombs on themselves so that opponents cannot see what they are doing. These bombs can contain different types of gaseous substances ranging from harmless ones used to simply create a cover for a shinobi to advance or retreat, poison, and even sleeping gas. She has three harmless smoke bombs, two poison gas bombs, one sleep gas bomb, three explosive gas bombs, five dense smoke bombs, ten ghost chili pepper bombs, and several colored smoke bombs. 'Merica Matches: American made matches that burn far longer and brighter than normal matches. She uses these to ignite the Blaze and Explosive Gas. Remote Control Grenades, a Grenade that can be detonated from a distance at a push of a button. They can be used as booby traps. EMP Grenades, a Grande that can shut down high-power electronics for three minuets. Flash Bang Grenades, a Grande that can blind people temporarily allowing the user the chance to escape or to attack. Concussion Grenades, a Grande used to knock down opponents and blow off door locks. 1300°C Flammable Oil Splashing Flame Grenades, a Grenade that creates large walls of fire that go into four directions to corner an opponent. Barrier Grenades, a Grenade that protects the user with a barrier for 180 seconds. Stasis Field Grenades, a Grande that generates a temporary stasis field that slows down anyone who enters the stasis field. *Time Lapse Grenade, These special bombs are engineered to send the target three hours into the future, and also dislocates them to three feet into the air. The bombs will displace the target even if cut or deflected by a weapons; the only defense against them is evasion, immunity to temporal powers, Time Travel, or to shoot/block them from a safe distance. In other words the target simply gets BFR. Has an effective range of 3 meters. Fragmentation Grenade, Fragmentation grenades are small hand-thrown bombs. They contain a dense core of high explosives encased in a metallic body designed to fragment upon detonation. Tangle Grenade, The tangle grenade was designed to be able to ensnare personnel with a tangler polymoid. C4 Explosives- Sumiye makes use of C4 explosives with trip wires, which combine to make a very effective means of killing enemies. Sumiye also uses these explosives to destroy, buildings, pathways and cars to prevent the enemies escape. Hologram Grenades, a Grande that has pre programmed holograms with them that are used for distractions. Electrical Shock Grenades, a Grande that releases a powerful electrical blast that can takedown a dragon. Cryogenic Grenades, a Grande that freezes whatever is caught in the 7 meter explosion. When a cryogenic grenade explodes, it has a chance to temporarily slow targets that managed to survive the initial blast. Bog Gas Grenade, This grenade does not explode by itself, but instead releases highly-flammable gas vapors upon hitting the ground. The vapors can then be ignited from a distance with an energy or incendiary weapon, causing the leaking gas to erupt in a spectacular fireball. Plasma Grenades, A compact explosive that deals a powerful combination of ballistic damage and energy damage. *Boss Lady Missiles, a special missile that must be launched with her Jewel-Forge. When the red tab on the nose is pressed down, the atomic fission is activated and creates a small nuclear explosion. Anti-tank Missiles, A Missile that can destroy an armored tank in one shot. Magic Traps *Water Prison Trap: A special trap made with a Ocean Blue Mana crystal. These are used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. Once trapped the target is unable to move or breathe while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if used on oneself. *Spring Trap: A special trap that launches whoever steps on it high into the air. *Bubble Trap: A special trap created by fusing a White Mana crystal with a Baby Blue Mana crystal to create an explosion of bubbles. Highly Non-lethal but good for distracting people. *Archaic Landmines: Land mines from WW1. Weakness *Her cybernetic body parts operate on a magical power source which can run out quickly if she takes part in long battle. *Normal human weaknesses *Her strategy is constant, so she can be considered predictable if her opponent is aware of her usual tactics. *The tablet which lets her use her Magic Apps only has 7 hours of battery life. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet